


Forever

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everybody Lives, FIx It, M/M, NOT SAD, Sappy as hell, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: The coronation ceremony was over, and Noctis had a question for Ignis.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> fill for two prompts (I think)  
> Ignis helps Noct (un)dress before/after coronation and one other.
> 
> not beta-ed.
> 
> I tried something not sad!!!

“I present his royal majesty, King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, king of Lucis,” Cor’s voice rang out over the packed throne room. The gathered people let out a resounding cheer.

Ignis, standing behind the throne, smiled. A year. It had been a year since Noctis had walked into Lestallum and embraced him in the morning light.

The king had returned. Ignis listened as Noctis stood up and moved to mingle with the crowd gathered below.

Ignis stood there a moment, head tilted to the side.

The coronation had gone perfectly, just as Ignis had planned.

He couldn’t even regret not being able to see it, because Noctis was _alive_.

Ignis smiled again and slipped out the side door. Noctis would find him later. This was the king’s moment.

He moved down the silent halls, his footfalls echoing quietly. Much of the citadel was still closed off.

Noctis had insisted on focusing repairs on the infrastructure of the city, and the surrounding areas, not the citadel.

Ignis slipped out of his Kingsglaive jacket and hung it up in the king’s closest. Noctis’ chambers were one of the few that were completely redone. 

Noctis had insisted that Ignis stay with him. As ever, Ignis had been unable to say no to him.

Ignis took off his boots and felt his way down the closet and put them away. He turned, maneuvering around the comfortable chair that had belonged to Regis with ease. He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his gloves.

He ran the fingers of his right hand over the scars on his left. They started at his middle finger and ran up his arm. 

He knew Noctis had similar scars on his right side, reaching up his chest and parts of his neck.

He never told Noctis the truth of his own scars, but he assumed the king knew.

Ignis sighed, pulling his shirt and pants off. He grabbed his robe (yet another gift from Noctis) and headed to the bathroom.

His fingers found the edge of the tub and he started the hot water. He added his favorite scents and got in, sighing in relief as the water enveloped him.

He rested his head on the edge of the marble tub. He closed his eye, taking a deep breath and relaxing.

Ignis felt like they’d been working nonstop for more than ten years; ever since Noctis had disappeared into the Crystal. And then, somehow, mere days after Noctis had died (and how empty Ignis had felt standing by the throne as the sun rose that day, crowning his dead king in golden light) he had walked into Lestallum.

He half dozed in the hot water. He wasn’t sure how long he was there when he felt a hand touch his head.

“Now this is what I like coming back to,” Noctis said with a chuckle.

Ignis groaned, blinking and leaning into the touch.

“Good thing I came here when I did,” Noctis said, “To have you die by drowning after everything would be a calamity.”

Ignis laughed quietly. “Of course, majesty.”

Noctis leaned over and kissed Ignis’ head. “I missed you after the ceremony.”

“You didn’t need me there.”

“I always want you by me, though,” Noctis pointed out, helping Ignis from the tub. He dried Ignis carefully, kissing the scars on his left side. Ignis shrugged into the robe and followed the sound of Noctis’ footsteps back to the bedroom.

Noctis groaned, undoing the chains on the mantle around his shoulders. Ignis walked up behind him and lifted it from the king’s body. He moved back to the closet, hanging the heavy thing up.

“No wonder Dad had so many back problems,” Noctis said with a groan, stretching until his back popped.

“I do believe that was more the side effects of keeping the wall up around Insomnia,” Ignis pointed out.

“Well, yeah, but that mantle is a bitch. First order of kingly business, I’m not wearing that damn thing again.”

Ignis chuckled, fingers deftly undoing the buttons of Noctis’ suit jacket. Noctis smiled as it came off.

“And what will the royal wardrobe be from now on, I wonder?” Ignis asked, folding the suit jacket over the back of the chair.

“Fishing clothes. All the time. For everyone, including you.”

“Lovely. That will make quite the impression.”

Noctis snorted, grinning. Ignis knelt before him and unlaced Noctis’ boots. He walked them to the closest, tracing his fingers over the wall and making sure they were lined up next to his own boots.

“I am proud of you, Noctis,” Ignis said, walking back to him.

“Thanks, Ignis,” Noctis said, watching his lover walk slowly back towards him. “I wish you could’ve seen the throne room. Iris and Prompto decorated.”

“Oh dear. I do hope it wasn’t covered in chocobos and moogles.”

Noctis snorted. “C’mon, Iggy, they’re not twenty and fifteen anymore.”

“And yet everyone has rushed to this Moogle Chocobo Carnival you thought of. Why aren’t you out there?”

“I’ve been already. Yeah, it would be better with you guys, but I’d also rather spend the night with you.”

Ignis frowned slightly. He shook his head. There was no way Noctis had been to a carnival. They had never been as children, and he’d been stuck in the damn Crystal for ten years.

Noctis stood up. He could see the conflicting emotions run across Ignis’ face.

“Perhaps you should go to this carnival then. The people will appreciate it,” Ignis said quietly.

Noctis walked barefoot across the carpet and touched Ignis’ hand. “Ignis, the rest of my life belongs to the people. Tonight is for you.”

Ignis bowed his head slightly. His fingers moved to unbutton Noctis’ dress shirt. Noctis looked up at him, carefully studying his face and the scars over his left eye. He couldn’t get enough of Ignis.

Ignis unbuttoned the shirt, tracing his fingers over Noct’s chest, his nipples, his scars. He spread his hand over Noctis’ heart, feeling it beat steadily under his palm.

Noctis stood there and let him. He knew that Ignis needed reassurance that he was real, alive.

Ignis felt Noctis’ heart thumping in a steady rhythm under his hand and curled his fingers over his chest. He took a shuddering breath and ran his hands down Noctis’ arms, frowning when his fingers ran over something metal on Noctis’ left wrist.

“What is this?” Ignis asked, running his fingers over it.

“A bracelet.”

Ignis let out an annoyed huff. “I may be blind, majesty, but that much was obvious.”

It was strange. Noctis had never been one for jewelry.

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh. He pulled the cuff bracelet off and pressed it into Ignis’ hands, watching avidly. He swallowed, eyes following Ignis’ fingers.

Ignis frowned. There was braille on the bracelet. Was…was that his name? Why was Noctis wearing a bracelet with his name on it?

There was more. 

Ignis ran his fingers around the cuff bracelet, heart pounding as the words came to life under his fingers.

It…It couldn’t be.

_Ignis, will you marry me?_

Ignis lifted his head, his right eye wide. A flush spread across his cheeks. Noctis reached out and touched his chin.

“Majesty…what?”

“I think it’s pretty self-explanatory,” Noctis said softly. Ignis swallowed hard. 

“And I know neither one of us are real keen on rings, so…the bracelet," Noctis said with a shrug.

“Noctis…”

“And before you start in on the heirs and continuing the line or whatever, there are any number of people that would gladly surrogate for us, and there are plenty of orphans from the long night. We can adopt.”

Ignis kept running his fingers over the braille on the bracelet, almost like it was a compulsion.

“Ignis,” Noctis said, dropping to his knees in front of Ignis. He rested his hands on Ignis’ knees, looking up at his shocked face. “Listen. I didn’t come back for Lucis. I didn’t come back for the people. Hell, I didn’t even come back for Gladio and Prompto.

“I came back for you.”

Ignis took in a shuddering breath.

“Noctis?” He sounded so unsure. Noctis took Ignis’ hands, running his fingers over the scar on his middle finger.

“I couldn’t leave you, Ignis. I came back, not because I want to be king, but because I want to spend my life with you. I am nothing without you. I need you. I need you like, well, like Eos needs the sun. You’re my sun, Ignis, my dawn star.”

Ignis laced their fingers together. His heart hammered in his chest.

Noctis was real, Noctis was here, and alive, and asking him to marry him. 

And saying some very romantic things.

“You’re killing me here, Ignis,” Noctis said quietly. His knees were starting to ache.

Ignis never had been able to say no to Noctis.

He ran his fingers over the braille again.

“Yes,” Ignis whispered. Noctis let out a joyful shout and tackled him in a hug.

He kissed Ignis repeatedly, laughing between every kiss. He pulled another cuff bracelet out and slipped it onto Ignis’ right wrist.

Ignis touched it. The cool metal warmed against his skin. He ran his fingers over the braille on it.

He smiled and pulled Noctis to him for another kiss.

It only said one word.

_Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> was it not sad?
> 
> I would love to know what you think!


End file.
